Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is one of main antagonists and main characters of the Freeform television series Pretty Little Liars. She is a flashback antagonist in Seasons 1-3, an anti-hero/minor antagonist in Season 4, the main antagonist of the first half of Season 5 and an anti-hero/protagonist for the rest of her appearances. Alison is believed to be dead for most of the series after she disappears and a body is dug up in her backyard. However, she is revealed to be alive and Red Coat and returns to Rosewood. History When Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A", she is sent to Radley sanitarium for treatment. Here, a blonde girl in a red coat takes over the "A" game and becomes the captain of the "A" team. Throughout the third season this blonde would appear to the Liars and sneak off before being caught. It wasn't until the season three finale that they caught their first glimpse. And the person under the hood is Alison DiLaurentis. She tells the Liars that she wants to come home but can't due to "A" but after Shana Fring is revealed to be "A" she comes back. In the 100th episode, The Liars realized that "A" wasn't gone and Shana wasn't the real "A" and in the finale Mona Vanderwaal figured it out. She called Aria and revealed to her that Alison herself was "A" and that she had proof. But before she could show them the proof, a blonde in a black hoodie breaks into her home and kills her. It is later revealed that Alison was not actually "A", but instead her sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis, is. It is also revealed that she was not Red Coat ordering Mona around. This was CeCe Drake and Sara Harvey. Villainous Deeds *Blinding Jenna Marshall and blackmailing Toby into taking the fall. *Posing as Emily to trick Paige into sending her a letter and then using it against her. *Using the girls' secrets against them. *Getting CeCe Drake kicked out of college. *Using the N.A.T. Club's videos to threaten her various suspects. *Bullying various students in Rosewood High including Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman, Cindy and Mindy and Jenna Marshall. *Lying to the cops that she was kidnapped and forcing the Liars to play along. *Hiring Cyrus Petrillo to pretend to be her kidnapper. *Creating an army to work against the girls after they cut her off, including Jenna, Sydney, Cindy and Mindy. Notes *Alison was one of the three main antagonists of Season 5, along with Charlotte DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal. *Alison was a villainess and anti-heroine in seasons 1 and 2, a flashback villainess/heroine in season 3 and season 4, the main antagonist/anti-hero in season 5, and a heroine in season 6. *Alison was the main "A" suspect in season 5. *Alison had her own army in season 5, consisting of Jenna Marshall, Sydney Driscoll, Cindy and Mindy and various others. *Found out Cece Drake is her long lost sister, who was a transgender as Charles DiLaurentis. *She is a reformed mean girl in season 5 and 6. *She felt bad about everybody that she hurt including Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman and Jenna Marshall and Cindy and Mindy when she was a mean girl. *Five years later she became a high school teacher and reformed as a mean girl. Category:Villainesses Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Blackmailers Category:Stalkers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Incriminators Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Type dependent on Version